Metal nanoparticles with subnanometer core dimensions are of interest for fundamental studies and may be useful as building blocks for nanoscale devices because they are small enough to possess discrete electronic states and can exhibit semiconductor-like electronic properties. To date, such nanoparticles have not been exploited due in part to the lack of convenient access to ligand-stabilized nanoparticles possessing terminal functional groups.